Bleeding Hearts
by SnowQueenElsaFan
Summary: One-shot. Romantic Elsanna. Vampire AU. Brave and selfless human Anna has promised herself to be gorgeous vampire Elsa's thrall in return for the protection of other humans, but what happens when it comes time for Elsa to actually feed on Anna? Now expanded into a series of one-shots about vampire Elsa and human Anna's lives together.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**_**:**__ So, this borderline smutty thing was born after I began reading several Elsanna vampire AU fanfictions in which Elsa has still not fed on Anna and I let my imagination run wild with what I think it would be like if vampire Elsa fed on human Anna. Then, I decided to put said imagination onto paper and ended up writing this weird one-shot where it seems like Elsa's teeth are having sex with Anna's neck. Lol. XD Seriously, as I was writing this, I realized how much the dialogue between the two and the description of Elsa penetrating Anna's neck sounded like two people having sex for the first time. Or maybe I just have a dirty mind? XD But anyways, without further ado, here is your almost smut._

Anna's hands trembled violently by her side as sweat trialed down her palms. She walked slowly, cautiously, towards Elsa's room, her shoulders shaking as she bit her lip in nervousness. It had been a month since she had moved in with the beautiful vampiress, offering herself up as Elsa's thrall so she would spare the life of other humans. At first, she had been frightened by the blonde, but Elsa was surprisingly kind and understanding, promising not to feed on her until she got adjusted to her new surroundings. Thrall and vampiress had spent many nights together, getting to know each other, and Anna almost lost her fear of Elsa and gained her trust. Almost. Although she felt herself falling fast for the beautiful woman, the thought of being fed on still terrified her. When she reached the door, she lifted her hand into a knocking position hesitantly. After a few moments' hesitation, she knocked three times, softly and slowly. "Elsa?", she whispered, her breath catching in her throat.

"Coming, Anna," she heard a voice answer back warmly.

Elsa opened the door slowly to a trembling and frightened red-head.

"Anna, are you ok?", the blonde asked with genuine concern on her face.

"I…I'm f-f-fine," the red-head stuttered back, trying to put on her best brave face.

"Anna, come have a seat on my bed. You look a little pale," Elsa suggested, softly.

Anna nervously plopped herself down on the vampiress's bed and shuddered a little when said vampiress sat down next to her.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you, Anna. Right? I mean, I'm going to suck your blood, but I won't take more than I need and certainly won't kill you," Elsa promised her thrall gently, almost reassuringly.

Anna nodded, unable to speak from shock and anticipation. Thoughts raced through Anna's anxious mind. _What would it be like to be fed on by a vampire? Would it hurt? Would Elsa be able to control herself and keep her promise or would she get lost in her instincts and kill Anna? _

Anna's thoughts were interrupted by a cold yet comforting hand resting on her shoulder.

"Anna, if you change your mind and you don't want to do this, you can go. I promise I won't kill you if you no longer want to be my thrall," the vampiress said softly, but with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"No, Elsa, I want you to. I mean, I want to be your thrall. You have to eat and I'd rather you eat me whose willing than have to kill other people who aren't willing," the red-head answered.

"You know I don't like to kill people, Anna. It's just I have no choice. They'll tell on me and have me killed if I let them live after I feed on them," Elsa answered regretfully.

"I know, but now you won't have to because you have me and I won't tell. I trust you, Elsa. I think I even care for you," Anna reassured her vampiress.

"I care for you too, Anna. That's why I want to make sure you're as comfortable as possible. You seem rather anxious and afraid though and I'm not sure you want this or if you are just afraid to leave me. I grant you your freedom, Anna. You are free to go and I won't stop you."

"Elsa, I want this. I'm just nervous is all. It's not every day that a human gets fed on by a vampire," Anna chuckled nervously.

Elsa smiled half-heartedly as she embraced her thrall in a warm hug. She stroked her fingers through Anna's hair, moved the bangs out of the girl's eyes, and kissed her gently on the forehead. She kissed the red-head on the nose and then the cheek. She nipped gently at her thrall's ear, causing the red-head to moan a little.

"Shhh…You're ok. You're safe. I'm not going to hurt you. This'll only hurt a little; I promise," she cooed softly into said offended ear.

She moved down and began trailing kisses along the soft skin of the red-head's neck. The vampiress let her lips linger hungrily on her thrall's neck, causing Anna to gasp a little in pleasure. Elsa continued her kissing assault on Anna's neck until she reached the side. The blonde pulled her lips away to stare the red-head in the face, the latter giving off a soft squeak of protest at the sudden loss of contact.

"I'm going to put my fangs in you now. This might hurt a little. I'm going to try to be as gentle as possible, but if it hurts you too much, just give me a tap on the shoulder," Elsa warned Anna gently.

Her thrall nodded and braced herself for the vampiress's bite. Elsa nipped Anna on the neck gently at first, biting harder slowly, grazing her fangs against the girl's neck, until finally they penetrated the skin.  
Anna let out a gasp of half-pain, half-pleasure as the fang's entered her. Elsa removed her fangs almost as fast as she had sunk into Anna's soft neck. She kissed the newly made puncture wounds gently. Then, her tongue licked across them teasingly, making her thrall moan. When she had licked up enough blood, she began sucking heavily on the wounds, sending pleasure shivers throughout Anna's body. The red-head gasped again. "Elsa," she sighed breathily as the vampiress suckled her wounds roughly, but oddly at the same time gently. Elsa continued alternating between suckling and licking the wounds until most of the bleeding had stopped. She greedily lapped up some of the remaining blood before completely removing herself from Anna's neck.

"Is it over?", the red-head asked curiously.

"Yes. That wasn't so bad was it?", the blonde teased.

"No. In fact, I rather enjoyed it. I think I'd like you to feed on me more often," Anna admitted, blushing.

"My pleasure," Elsa answered flirtatiously before her eyes turned to a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" , her thrall questioned worriedly.

"Nothing. I just think you should wear this to make sure the wounds don't get infected," the vampiress answered as she pulled a small square of gauze out of her pocket.

"Ok," Anna agreed, turning her neck so her vampiress could tend to her wound.

Anna flinched as Elsa tried to put the gauze on her as gently as possible.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?", Elsa asked, panicked.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just still a little sore there is all," Anna reassured her.

Once the gauze was in place, Elsa turned to face Anna with a soft look in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're ok. Thank you, Anna, for everything."

"You're welcome. I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna."

The two women leaned in and had a passionate kiss. Anna knew this wouldn't be the last time Elsa would feed on her, but she was no longer afraid of it. In fact, she was certain that she would look forward to it as much as Elsa herself did from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _So, this was originally just going to be one one-shot, but I really loved writing vampire Elsa with human Anna and got the idea in my head of vampire Elsa taking care of sick Anna and decided to write this. I may or may not add more one-shots later. Also, for any curious to what Anna's bat plushie looks like, look up "Hotel Translyvania Mavis Bat form" because that's what the plushie is based off of. Anyways, enjoy. _

Anna was curled up in the covers of Elsa's bed, coughing violently with a box of tissues on her side and a stuffed bat clutched in her arms and held against her chest. Elsa returned into the room with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a spoon delicately balanced in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She put them down on the bed-side table next to Anna.

"How are you feeling?", she asked the red-head after the girl's coughing fit was over.

"I'm fine, Elsa. I'm not really hungry though, but thanks for the soup," Anna answered weakly.

"You need to eat to keep your strength up, Anna," Elsa chastised her thrall.

"What about you? You usually feed from me once a week, but ever since I got the flu last week, you haven't feed on me once. Don't you need to eat?", Anna challenged her vampiress.

"Anna, your body needs all the defenses it can get until it heals. It can't afford to have blood taken from it right now. Besides, vampires can go up to a month without eating. We just feel more comfortable if we eat once a week," the vampiress explained.

"Wait, so do you like starve to death if you go over a month without eating? But I thought vampires were immortal and couldn't die?," her thrall questioned with shock and a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, silly," Elsa chuckled softly, teasingly.

"We just become really weak from lack of food and have trouble moving and getting out of bed if we go more than a month without food. If we go for more than a week without food, it's similar to when you humans are hungry. We get pains in our stomachs and our tummies rumble. We only need to eat once a month to survive, but once a week to feel comfortable," the vampiress continued explaining.

"Are you in pain, Elsa? I'm sorry," Anna apologized.

"I'm fine, Anna. Don't worry about me. There's nothing to be sorry for. Just worry about yourself and getting better," Elsa reassured her thrall gently, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and stroking her fingers gently through her hair.

"Now eat," Elsa commanded as she scooped some soup onto the spoon and held it up to Anna's mouth.

The red-head opened her mouth obediently as the blonde fed her spoonful after spoonful of soup, occasionally taking breaks to offer her sips of water from the glass. Soon, both the glass and the bowl were empty.

"Feel better now?", Elsa asked her thrall, smiling warmly.

"A little," Anna answered.

"I see you still have the bat I gave you," the vampiress pointed out.

"Yeah."

Anna began to reminiscence.

_She and Elsa had gone to a carnival earlier that month and she had spotted the cute little bat plushie as a prize on a ball toss game. She was adamant about wanting it because it reminded her of Elsa. Even when Elsa tried to explain to her that she couldn't turn into a bat and even if vampires did turn into bats, they'd turn into vampire bats, not fruit bats like the stuffed animal was, Anna was relentless in her pleading. So, Elsa gave in and nearly threw her arm out trying her hardest to toss those balls into those cups until she finally won the prize for a very elated and grateful Anna. Ever since then, Anna and the bat had been inseparable, especially when she was feeling down. When Anna woke up from nightmares, she would clutch the bat to her chest and hold it in her arms. Whenever she was feeling lonely or homesick, she would clutch the bat. Not that she had any family to go home to since her parents had died three years ago, so when Elsa offered to let Anna stay in her old house where she had memories with her family after learning about Anna's homesickness, Anna refused, saying it was much too lonely and she'd rather stay with Elsa because companionship was better than memories. Whenever she was grieving her family, she would clutch the bat. The bat was always there for her, just like Elsa, her Elsa._

"Anna, are you alright?", Elsa interrupted her thoughts, noticing that Anna was staring off into space.

"I'm fine, Elsa. Is it alright if…I mean… will you tell me a story?", Anna questioned innocently.

"Of course, Anna," Elsa answered softly.

"Once upon a time, there was a lonely little bat who was sad because she really wanted a friend, but there were no other bats around. However, one day she noticed that there were lots of humans, so decided to make friends with them, but all the humans were afraid of her. Although she knew they had a right to be since she bit them, she was still sad, but then one day, she found a human who was just as lonely as her. The human girl was afraid of her at first too, but unlike the other humans, this girl gave the lonely little bat a chance and discovered that she wasn't so bad. Then, the lonely girl and lonely bat became best friends, weren't so lonely anymore, and lived happily ever after. The end."

"I like that story," Anna said sleepily through a yawn, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Good night, my Anna," Elsa told her warmly.

"Elsa?", Anna asked groggily.

"Will you stay here and lay with me?"

"Of course," Elsa answered as she cuddled up in the bed next to Anna.

The vampiress didn't leave her thrall's side, except for to get her soup and water, until she was better.


End file.
